


“the curse of mankind”

by nunuass



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Breeding, Crying During Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Kihyun has a Breeding Kink, M/M, Multi, Omega Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Omega Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass
Summary: hoseok in heat is kind of insatiable. but that’s okay, he’s got hyunwoo and kihyun to tire him out.—consider the title a working title!
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	“the curse of mankind”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> okay first of all i am dedicating this work to the person who puts up with me constantly switching from ‘i have this idea’ to ‘wait okay but THIS ONE’ haha. yeahhhh i have too many ideas and they hear every one of them. :D papa b this is for you!! if you couldn’t tell by now!!! this is for you and i really hope you love it. or at least like it. 
> 
> some more things! okay. so . kihyun is an alpha, showho are omegas. they’re all mated to each other, so. do with that what you will.  
> my favorite thing to write is bottom nunu, but. since kihyun is away and seokkie’s in heat, well, sometimes ya gotta let nunu top. but only for seokkie. special seokkie. i love him, special boy.  
> there are a few references to pups and such so there’s the “implied mpreg” tag. mind that if it isn’t your thing! also notice the “kihyun has a breeding kink” tag just in case that’s not for you!!  
> one last thing. i think at some point near the end nunu calls ki a “horny little fucker” and while i know this probably doesn’t need to be said, i do not mean that as a “haha ki is sooo tiny” thing. it’s just like. it’s just said because “horny fucker” sounds weird. ENJOY THIS IM SORRY FOR RAMBLING (this literally took me 10 minutes to write)

hyunwoo wakes up to the feeling of the bed dipping underneath the weight of one of his boyfriends, probably hoseok. if the timing is right, kihyun has probably just gone off to work, so it makes sense to hyunwoo’s sleepy brain that hoseok is laying behind him. 

hoseok snuggles close, brushing his nose gently against hyunwoo’s neck. he must have just come from the shower, because his hair is damp and he seems to be shirtless. when hyunwoo turns to hold hoseok close, he notices that hoseok smells like kihyun, and– something else. 

“good morning,” hoseok mumbles, shifting to curl into hyunwoo as best as he can. “love you.” 

“you say that,” hyunwoo murmurs, running gentle fingers through hoseok’s still-wet hair, “but you and ki went and had shower sex and didn’t think to invite me.” 

“you were asleep,” hoseok protests, rolling over to lay on top of hyunwoo. “kihyunnie said we should let you sleep more. since you work so much. and do so much. so please don’t be mad, okay? we can do fun stuff later, or now, if you want to.” 

“didn’t you just have sex with kihyun?” hyunwoo snorts. “why are you so frisky so early in the morning?” 

hoseok sighs dramatically, letting the weight of his body rest fully on hyunwoo. “because i bear the _curse of mankind_.” 

“oh, so you’re in heat and you’ve decided to be a whiny baby about it.” 

“basically.” hoseok agrees, making himself comfortable on top of hyunwoo. “but me being a whiny baby about being in heat doesn’t take away from the fact that i’m in heat and that we should have some fun. oh also, ki called you out of work so you don’t have to worry about that. isn’t that nice? we have a whole day to have fun.” 

“that’s nice,” hyunwoo yawns, rolling over to hold hoseok close. “let’s sleep some more.” 

“but i thought we were gonna–“

“sleep first. then we can.” hyunwoo squeezes hoseok, already intent on going back to bed. 

—

hyunwoo gets about an hour of unconsciousness before hoseok is shaking him awake, whining his name. 

“what time is it?” hyunwoo groans, eyes still glued shut with sleep. 

“time for you to fuck me,” hoseok whimpers. “or something. anything. please?” 

“okay, okay, come here,” hyunwoo hardly has his arms out and open before hoseok is up in his space, clinging tightly and burrowing his face against the junction of hyunwoo’s neck and shoulder. hyunwoo winces inwardly at the heat that radiates off of hoseok’s forehead– the fever that comes along with a heat is never fun, and hoseok always seems to run hotter than is normal. 

“you want a kiss?” he asks slowly, still trying to keep his eyes open successfully. hoseok nods eagerly, and then before hyunwoo can even bend to bestow the kiss that hoseok so rightly deserves, the younger omega is lunging forward to claim what belongs to him. 

the kiss is not soft and sweet as hyunwoo intended it to be. hoseok is bent on having it his way, and the result kiss is much more a clash of lips and teeth and tongue than a gentle press of lips on lips. not that hyunwoo minds– kissing hoseok like this is always exciting. 

when they part to breathe, both hoseok and hyunwoo are panting, cheeks flushed with passion and exertion. hoseok makes himself comfortable in hyunwoo’s lap, leaning in for another, gentler kiss. hyunwoo holds hoseok like he’s made of porcelain– that is, securely, yet gently. 

hyunwoo is settling into the gentle kissing that they’ve got going on, it’s good and comfortable, and then hoseok is pulling away and whining. 

“have we kissed enough yet? i need more.” 

“you’re being so high maintenance. what do you want?” hyunwoo ruffles hoseok’s hair, patting the tufts that stick up awkwardly. he must’ve slept on it when it was still wet. it’s cute. 

“preferably something involving a dick. yours, mine, maybe both would be nice.” hoseok shrugs. “anything.” 

after some back and forth about exactly what ‘anything’ is, anything turns out to be two to three rounds of sex, however many it takes to make hoseok cry, in the words of hoseok himself. 

“hurry up and just put it in,” hoseok grumbles, legs spread and ready to go. hyunwoo hesitates, and hoseok grows impatient and whiny as he tends to get when not given what he wants. “hurry up, before i explode.”

“you’re not going to explode,” hyunwoo reasons good-naturedly, lining himself up to hoseok’s entrance. “you just think so because you’re being a brat.” 

“i am not being a–“ hoseok cuts himself off with a loud (slightly obnoxious) moan as hyunwoo pushes in. “okay,” he admits a little breathlessly, reaching for hyunwoo’s hand to hold, “maybe i am, just a little.” 

hyunwoo smiles, a triumphant little thing, and holds hoseok’s offered hand tightly. the first thrust is shallow and slow, shall we say ‘testing the waters’ to more or less get hoseok used to being penetrated, even though he’s producing so much slick that it’s not exactly necessary. hoseok whines something about the pace, but hyunwoo just shakes his head, determined to take it at his own pace. hoseok whines insistently, tugging on hyunwoo’s hand. 

“if you’re not going to hurry it up, at least get over here and smooch me!” he pouts, and hyunwoo obliges, laughing softly as he repositions himself to kiss hoseok. 

the kiss draws on for a long, long time, going from soft, gentle, and teasing to more passionate sand rough, then back to gentle before hyunwoo breaks away to let hoseok breathe. 

“now can we please,” hoseok gestures vaguely, “can we get frisky now?”

“yes, we can ‘get frisky’ now,” hyunwoo giggles at the silly term hoseok has used in place of what could be said. “how do you want it?”

“as hard as you can give it to me,” hoseok answers readily. “hard enough to make me see stars, or cry, or both.” 

“but–“

“no, no buts! do i have to pull out the ‘but nunu i’m in heat’ card?  _ fuck me! _ ” hoseok damn near shrieks. 

“okay, okay, fair point,” hyunwoo acknowledges hoseok’s statement, patting the younger omega’s tummy soothingly. hoseok whines, twitching slightly. he’s always sensitive, but even more so when in heat. 

hyunwoo is nothing if not obedient, so hoseok gets it hard enough that he sees stars.

hyunwoo is gentle where gentle is needed, and rough when asked. he keeps hoseok in place, soothing him with a kiss each time he cries out, petting his sides when he starts squirming around. when hoseok grows impatient, hyunwoo pulls out and switches the angle, slamming into hoseok, drawing a punched-out, satisfying groan from the younger omega. hoseok is quick to tear up, so sensitive already. another few sharp thrusts from hyunwoo and hoseok reaches his climax, tightening up so much that he drags hyunwoo along with him. 

—

after the fact, once hoseok has regained his sense of self, hyunwoo makes quick work of the cleanup so they can snuggle. hoseok is still crying a little bit, just the occasional tear and hiccup-y little whine. hyunwoo snuggles him close, petting his hair and giving him little kisses and pats and then, for a little extra comfort, wrapping him up into a little (or not so little) hoseokkie blanket burrito. he holds his hoseokkie burrito close, holding the younger omega protectively. 

“do you feel better now?” hyunwoo asks softly, rubbing his cheek gently against hoseok’s scent gland. hoseok nods, curling into hyunwoo as close as he can. hyunwoo brushes gently at the tears still dribbling their way down hoseok’s cheeks, leaving little kisses in their place. 

“sleepy?” he asks, pinching hoseok’s cheek to draw a giggle out of the younger omega. it’s a successful endeavor, and hoseok’s soft laughter warms hyunwoo’s heart. 

“yeah,” hoseok yawns, burrowing into the blankets. “sleepy.” hyunwoo pats his head softly, threading gentle fingers through the soft tufts of hoseok’s hair. hoseok’s eyes fall shut slowly, and he makes little rumbly purring sounds as he falls asleep. 

—

at 5 pm on the dot, when kihyun returns home from work, the house is quiet. not oppressively silent, but comfortably so. the whole place smells like omega, sweet and thick, the scents of peaches from hoseok and hazelnut from hyunwoo heavy in the air, giving kihyun a very good idea as to what hyunwoo and hoseok got up to while he was at work. 

when he peeks into the bedroom, they’re both asleep, curled up around each other. as he approaches the bed, kihyun notices that hyunwoo and hoseok’s hands are linked together. it’s adorable, enough that kihyun makes an audible cooing sound that wakes both of the omegas from their slumber. 

hoseok comes to attention first, sitting up and rubbing his at his sleepy eyes. hyunwoo rolls over, smushing his face against hoseok’s hip, still unwilling to wake up fully. kihyun pulls his phone from his pocket and takes about a million pictures of the sleepy boys in front of him, still making embarrassing cooing noises at them. 

hyunwoo opens one eye slowly, staring at kihyun for a long moment while he tries to wake up. hoseok is coherent before hyunwoo is, and apparently, he’s ready to go again. 

“ki,” he speaks softly, practically lighting up with how happy he is to see the alpha. “come snuggle.” who is kihyun to refuse?

he wedges himself between the omegas, not missing hyunwoo’s slightly annoyed whine as he’s forced to relocate. he grumbles softly, laying his head in kihyun’s lap. kihyun whispers an apology, ruffling hyunwoo’s hair, rubbing his fingertips against the back of hyunwoo’s scalp. hyunwoo purrs sleepily. hoseok slumps over, resting his head on kihyun’s shoulder. kihyun turns his head and pressed a tiny, gentle kiss to the top of hoseok’s head, delighting in the happy sound the omega makes. 

they sit there in comfortable silence for a long while as hyunwoo and hoseok wake up. “so,” kihyun says after a while, “how was your day?” 

“it was great!” hoseok shouts, reaching over to hold hyunwoo’s hand. “nunu is the sweetest lover ever.” 

“hm,” kihyun pouts. “what about me?” 

“you’re the second sweetest,” hoseok smiles widely, patting kihyun’s cheek. 

“whatever,” kihyun grumbles. “did you at least miss me while i was gone?” 

“yeah, who wouldn’t?” hyunwoo murmurs from kihyun’s lap, eyes lazy and half-lidded as kihyun continues petting his hair.hoseok takes notice and shoves his head against the underside of kihyun’s jaw, butting at him like a cat begging for attention. 

“what do you want now?” kihyun glances over at hoseok, catches the look in his eyes. “no. no way, i had you in the shower and i know you guys did a bunch of it when i was away, i have a working nose. you’re still–? really?” hoseok nods, tucking himself against kihyun. “you’re insatiable. i swear, how needy can you get?” but it’s said so fondly that anyone could tell that kihyun is going to give in to hoseok’s demands. 

which brings all three of them to this scene an hour or so later: hoseok flat on his back with his legs up, thighs against his chest as kihyun gives hoseok the fuck of his life. hyunwoo has stretched out behind hoseok, propped up on his elbow and petting the younger omega’s hair gently as he watches the scene in front of him. it’s nice. 

“pretty,” kihyun mumbles, pushing hoseok’s legs to part further, leaning over to bite into the meat of the omega’s shoulder, close to his mating mark. hoseok only keens softly, pushing his hips up against kihyun’s. kihyun pulls back and kisses the teethmarks he’s left. hoseok whimpers. 

kihyun moves his attention to hoseok’s chest then, prodding at the firm muscles there. “hmph. nice,” he says decisively, giving a particularly sharp thrust. another loud whine tears itself out of hoseok. hyunwoo shushes him gently, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on hoseok’s forehead. 

kihyun reaches out and squeezes hoseok’s chest. hoseok grumbles this time, reaching up to smack kihyun’s hand away. kihyun refuses to let go. 

“are you gonna spend the rest of the night groping my tits?” hoseok whines dramatically, batting at kihyun’s wrist. kihyun contemplates, still thrusting languidly into hoseok. 

“i might,” he settles on. “they’re not bad tits, if i do say so myself.” a lightbulb goes off in kihyun’s mind and he groans loudly, eyes going wide and hips kicking forward, catching hyunwoo’s attention. 

“what?” he asks curiously. 

kihyun sighs. “they’re such nice tits already,” he explains, “but they’d look so pretty full of milk.” 

“hmm, probably,” hyunwoo agrees. “is that your way of saying you want to breed?” 

“very much so, yes,” kihyun nods agreeably, letting go of hoseok’s chest to grab him– not too roughly– by the hips. “hyunwoo, imagine how cute he’d look all round and full of pups. while you’re at it, may as well imagine yourself that way too. at the same time. yeahhh, that’s perfect.” with that image in his head, kihyun picks up the pace, reducing hoseok to a moaning, whimpering mess with a series of hard, fast thrusts. by the time they’re both nearing orgasm, hoseok is in tears, limp and pliant on the bed. 

“kihyunnie,” he sobs, eyes slipping shut. kihyun watches in rapture, admiring the way hoseok’s tear-wet eyelashes clump together, how pretty he looks as they just barely brush against his cheekbones when his eyes close. “ _kihyunnie_ , i’m gonna–“ 

kihyun speeds up wordlessly, holding hoseok tighter. one hand trails back up to hoseok’s chest, playing absently with the omega’s nipples. hoseok comes with a loud sob as kihyun’s knot locks him into place, the alpha tipping over the edge only a moment after. 

kihyun slumps over slightly, one hand braced gently against hoseok’s stomach to keep himself from completely collapsing over the omega. hoseok whines softly, pulling on kihyun until he falls down anyways. still, he’s careful not to shift his lower half too much, what with his knot still lodged deeply inside of hoseok. kihyun wraps an arm around hoseok’s torso, squeezing him gently. 

“good boy,” he praises softly, inching closer to pepper kisses over every inch of hoseok he can reach. “you’re so good for us, seokkie.” hyunwoo uncurls from his position by hoseok’s head, standing and stretching out before wandering off, probably to find something for hoseok and kihyun to clean up with. 

when hyunwoo returns, kihyun pulls him over for a long, deep kiss. “what do you need, baby?” kihyun asks after they part. hyunwoo shrugs, panting softly. kihyun gazes upon him fondly, loving how just a little kissing is enough to rile him up. 

“i’m good,” hyunwoo settles for eventually. “just watching was enough. it’ll be me next week or so, i can wait until then.” 

“you sure?” kihyun asks, frowning. his chin goes all walnutty the way it does, and hyunwoo has the sudden urge to smooch the walnut scrunch away, so he does. kihyun blushes bright red. 

“i’m sure,” hyunwoo nods, satisfied. “ask hoseokkie what he wants, he’s the one who was whining about being in heat while you were gone.” 

“he’s taken care of,” kihyun points out, ruffling hoseok’s hair and patting his tummy softly. “he’s good.” hoseok opens his eyes slowly, if only to nuzzle against kihyun before closing them again. kihyun holds him close, kissing all of the soft pieces of hoseok. 

once kihyun’s soft enough to pull out, he and hyunwoo clean up the dozing hoseok, getting him dressed in comfortable clothes before getting all snuggled up in bed, kihyun holding hoseok from behind and hyunwoo laying in front of him. 

“are you sure,” kihyun speaks up suddenly. “that you don’t need anything? i can blow you, or get you off, or maybe i could eat you out? you like that.” 

hyunwoo blushes completely, even to the tips of his ears. “i told you it’s fine,” he promises, reaching over hoseok to hold kihyun’s hand. “trust me. i would tell you if i wanted you to eat my ass.” 

“i’ll eat your ass,” mumbles hoseok, mostly asleep. hyunwoo just sighs and pats hoseok’s head, murmuring something that kihyun can’t decipher. 

“well.. if you’re sure,” kihyun sighs a little, squeezing hyunwoo’s hand. “you know i’m always up for it.” 

hyunwoo levels him with an unimpressed gaze. “oh, trust me. i know you are, mister ‘i want both of my omegas to have pups at the same time.’ i know you are, you horny little fucker.” kihyun has the good grace to blush slightly. 

“i can’t help it,” he whines. “you’d both look so cute all round and full.”

“okay, knothead. i’ll take your word for it.” hyunwoo chuckles softly. “i think i’m good for now, though. maybe in the future.” 

“i’ll mark my calendar,” kihyun responds, dead serious. 

“do not.”

“i will!” 

“don’t you dare, yoo kihyun, i can’t stand you–“

“guys, shut _up_. i’m trying to sleep! i just got fucked so well i think my soul evacuated my body for a good twenty minutes, so _please_ hush now. you can argue like an old married couple later.” hoseok speaks up suddenly, speech slurred with sleep. hyunwoo and kihyun burst into laughter and snuggle closer to him. hoseok grumbles until he receives a kiss from both hyunwoo and kihyun, then murmurs his ‘i love you’s and goes back to sleep. 

kihyun and hyunwoo follow him into the land of dreams shortly, still holding hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading whatever this . is. i love you


End file.
